


A New Beginning

by EllaMichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMichelle/pseuds/EllaMichelle
Summary: As Hermione walks through Diagon Alley, and shops for the items on her list, she reflects on all the changes since the war and thinks about her happiness. A major change is about to occur, and she looks forward to a happy future. New friendships and a possible new romantic relationship.





	

Hermione looked down at her list as she strolled from the archway of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley, and reviewed all the items she would need for the following year. The list was meticulously organized and sorted into specific categories, detailing what shops she needed to visit, and what items she needed to get from each store. Her first stop, right at the top of her list, was Gringotts; she needed to pick up money from her vault. Oh how Hermione hated stopping at Gringotts; it brought back many unpleasant memories from all those years ago during the war. After more than seventeen years, you’d think that the past would be a distant memory. But for Hermione, the events of her youth were permanent scars, both physically, with the evidence of Bellatrix’s torture forever on her skin, and mentally, reminding her of all she had lost. They would never leave her, for they had become a part of her. With gloomy thoughts abound in her mind, Hermione tried to shake it off and focus on the task ahead. Despite the dark shadows it occasionally conjured in her mind, Diagon Alley would always be a place of joy for Hermione. It held some of her best memories, those of the transition from her once simple, Muggle existence to the wonders and adventures of the Wizarding World; she wouldn’t trade those memories or her life as a witch for anything. This time of year is always her favorite, seeing all the bright smiling faces running around, excited for their first foray into the magic of Hogwarts. As she walked through the crowds to reach Gringotts, Hermione took in all the giggling and smiling children dragging their parents from shop to shop, squealing over new, top-of-the-line broomsticks and other goodies that were abound in Diagon Alley. How ironic that Hermione be among those beginning a new stage in their lives, when she too will be starting a new journey. Not as a student, but a Professor of Hogwarts.

  
Oh how lovely that sounded to her: _Professor Granger_. She only wished that she had known sooner what she wanted in life. Here she is, almost thirty-five years old and finally figuring things out. Hermione suspects that her indecision was, and is, entirely her own fault. All she had ever wanted in life was to make a difference and be a hard-working, independent woman, and her relationship with Ron had never been very fulfilling in that aspect. He never supported her in the things that mattered; she should have known that from the many times Ron succumbed to selfishness and jealously during their beginning years. Harry had always been the better friend and partner.

 _Boom!_ Hermione is dragged from her maudlin thoughts once again, as two twin boys giggle madly at each other and set off fireworks inside _Gambol and Japes_.  
“PETER ANTHONY! STEVEN BRUCE! YOU TWO PUT THOSE FIREWORKS DOWN RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING THINGS YOU HAVENT PAID FOR!! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE JOINING YOUR FATHER AT OLLIVANDER’S!!” yelled a woman that Hermione assumed was the boys’ mother.

  
_Well,_ thought Hermione, _I guess the legacy of Fred and George will continue. Keeping hold of those two might be a little difficult. Let’s hope they are NOT sorted into Gryffindor… It will definitely be just brilliant if they end up sorted into Slytherin!_ Hermione giggled quietly. _Severus’s reaction will be quite amusing! I always thought Fred and George were better suited to Slytherin anyway. I don’t doubt the Sorting Hat put them in Gryffindor due entirely to their family name._ Remembering the two troublemakers of her youth, Hermione thought of another young boy soon to enter her life. _Either way, as both Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House, I am going to have to deal with Harry’s oldest, and first to go to Hogwarts, James Sirius. That boy is quite the troublemaker himself, and is no doubt a Gryffindor through and through. Like father like son. Severus will rejoice in my pain._ As Hermione reflected on James Potter II and the Twin Troublemakers, she felt both happiness and sadness, and wished once again that she could see Fred and George troublemaking together, just like the two boys she had seen at the joke shop. However, Hermione could no longer dwell on the past. She was grateful for her continued friendship and familial relationship with the remaining Weasleys. Especially after the war, and the end of her relationship with Ron only six years ago. While Harry would never stop being her friend, she had not been very sure about the rest of the Weasley clan. She had never been more relieved to be wrong. _I shouldn’t have doubted myself as I am usually not wrong. Though Severus would disagree. The bugger._

  
Finally, Hermione reached Gringotts after wading through the crowd of parents and children. As always, she felt a chill of apprehension stepping into the very place she once burgled alongside Harry and Ron those seventeen years ago. Though the goblins had been forgiving due to the circumstances of the robbery, and they still took her, Harry, and Ron’s business, they continued to look at her very condescendingly, just as they are now. Hermione suspects that the only reasons they give them that much leeway is because either they are satisfied with the leverage they hold over the Golden Trio, or they have upped their security more than before, and are confident in their skill at preventing thievery. _Seriously, how do you go up from having a dragon as a guard?? I really hope they never brought another one back in. They treated it so inhumanely. I could NOT stand by that. If I ever see a hair of proof… well I still have sway with Kingsley._ Hermione once again giggled silently to herself as she imagined what a certain Potion Master’s response would be to that. _Severus would say “Good God Granger, wrap that man around your finger even more tightly, why don’t you”._ As for the leverage, apparently having the Sword of Gryffindor, stored for safekeeping in Hermione’s vault and easily accessible to them, is plenty enough for the goblins to feel confident in their ability to blackmail them if need be. _Let’s hope they never find out that I can pull the Sword to me at any time with a few quick thoughts to the Sorting Hat._

  
After Hermione handed her key to the goblin at the highest desk, she was taken to her vault deep within Gringotts. After the war, and her nearly fifteen year stint with the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione had a solid savings of her own. Arriving at her vault, Hermione walked in, grabbed enough Galleons to make her purchases, and a little more to have a small stash leftover for the following year at school. As she leaves, Hermione double checks the Sword of Gryffindor’s location, stored high above the entrance to the vault on a shelf; a place not readily searched. The Sword was still in its resting place, unmoved from the last time she had been to Gringotts to check on it. Satisfied, Hermione continued out the door, allowing the goblin to lock the door again behind her before giving her key back. As she left Gringotts once more, she was struck at how easy the trip there had been. _Honestly, I don’t know why I worry so much over my visits. It’s always over and done with quickly, and relatively painlessly. I’ve certainly had to deal with much more than a few grumpy goblins._

  
Making her way out of Gringotts with her bag of money, Hermione again glanced at her list. _Alright, well next I was supposed to stop at Flourish and Blotts to find worthy Transfiguration textbooks for the first through seventh years, but I handled that early last week since the supply lists had to be sent to the children._ Hermione began to mark that off the list, then she hesitated. _Well, I can always stop there after to see if there are any new books I might be able to use for my research, and there might be something Severus would find interesting. If I have enough time I’ll go and look._ She continued down the list. _So next, I need to stop by Scribbulus Writing Instruments for new quills, ink and parchment. I’m definitely going to need that! Then I’ll have to go to Madam Malkin’s to pick up the teacher’s robes Minerva put on order for me. I should probably look for new business attire as well, my work wardrobe could certainly use some sprucing up. Just imagining what Draco would say makes me laugh. “Madam Malkin’s?! Why on Earth are you buying clothes from there?! That’s so… pedestrian. Why don’t you just let me take you somewhere?” Sometimes I think Draco is more the woman in the relationship than Astoria. Alright, back on topic. Lastly, I’m going to have to stop and get a new owl from Eeylops. I don’t really want a new pet, especially not after Crookshanks died a few years back, but Hogwarts’ school owls are a little spotty with the post, and if I’m going to be at the school teaching for the foreseeable future, then I’m going to need my own._ With a plan in mind, Hermione set off on her quest for supplies.

  
After beating the crowds of students and their parents to get everything on her list, she approached Eeylops with both dread and excitement. She hadn’t had a companion for some time, as the death of Crookshanks hit her hard. Especially after all the losses in the War and the scars they caused on her heart. Watching the abundance of owls fluttering about, and the strangers going to and fro, she wondered if she was just supposed to pick one, or if she should try to make some kind of connection with one first. There were so many different kinds: Screech Owls, Barn Owls, Tawny Owls, Brown Owls, Snowy Owls, and more. So many to choose from. Hermione decided to get closer, examine each owl up close, and go with her gut instinct to choose which one. As she looked at all the owls, Hermione found herself more and more drawn to the Barn owls; she like the look of their faces with the heart-shaped curves. As she continued to browse, she came upon one and stopped. It was looking at her with its dark brown eyes, making her feel as if it was staring into her soul. Hermione waited, to see what the owl would do when suddenly, it tilted its head at her. As if to say, _Well? What do you think?_ Hermione’s mouth quirked into a small smile, and she tucked a piece of curly brown hair behind her ear. _Well I guess that answers my question doesn’t it? I better go find a salesman._ Hermione picked up the cage the owl was in and went inside to make her purchase. Walking out Hermione looked at her watch to make sure she had enough time to get to the Leaky Cauldron and meet Draco, Astoria, and Daphne for lunch; she was right on schedule. After all, she wouldn’t get to see them in person again until the Christmas holidays. After all, Draco and Astoria’s son Scorpius was still a couple years away from starting at Hogwarts.

  
As she made her way once again through the crowds of Diagon Alley, walking towards the Leaky Cauldron with her purchases, she reflected on the good things that have happened to her in the last few years. In the wake of all the mental and physical scars from the war and the years after, Hermione had thought she’d never again be as happy as she was that first day at Hogwarts. However, that all had changed with the break up with Ron, and the addition of some old acquaintances/new friends in her life. Finally realizing that she and Ron were not suited, she chose to end their relationship. Ironically, it was while moodily sulking over a pint in Muggle London that she ran into Daphne Greengrass. While they had been in the same year, they had never really talked to each other; with Daphne being a Slytherin, and Hermione a Gryffindor, it wasn’t really something people did. _I’m so glad the houses have become more unified in the years since the war. I suspect part of the reason Voldemort was able to rise in power so far, was because of the damage inflicted on children who were taught and expected to be prejudiced against certain houses. Even I was prejudiced at first, even though I was raised a muggle._ That day in the pub started a friendship that grew close, and allowed Hermione to reconnect with those from her past. First Astoria, and then through her Draco, and finally culminating into her increasingly close friendship with the Dungeon Bat himself, Severus Snape. _That cranky old bastard isn’t so bad once you get to know him. I’m so glad that he is one PARANOID, but talented Potions Master; if he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t be here today, as he wouldn’t have had that antivenin with him during the Final Battle. As it is, he was already so close to death from the blood loss._ After that, with new friends, her new life was finally complete when Minerva owled her to offer the position of Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House. McGonagall had never been able to find a good replacement for herself after Severus stepped back into the role of Potions Professor, granting her the role of Headmistress. He’d never really wanted it himself, only taking up the mantle to keep the children as safe as he could. Hermione suspected that after she told Severus of her increasing displeasure of continuing to work in the Ministry (even with all the good she was doing for others), he recommended her for the position, as she had always been very good at Transfiguration in school. Well, she was excellent at pretty much every subject, if she must say so herself. Except Divination. Severus would probably laugh at her to hear her say she was anything but perfect at school. She loved to make him laugh; he was so handsome when he smiled.  
Hermione finally reached the archway of Diagon Alley. Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione looked around for Draco, Astoria, and Daphne. Spotting them waving and smiling at her in the back of the room, she made her way towards them. She found herself grinning back at them with her happiness. She cannot wait to start her new beginning at Hogwarts. With such friends behind her, and so much to look forward to, she is overcome with joy. Coming full circle from her first days at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn’t be more ecstatic. While scars will always stay with us, the lessons they give are important, and allow us to learn to better ourselves. Life always starts anew, and now Hermione’s begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this, and make a series if anyone is interested to see Hermione become Professor and develop a relationship with Severus!


End file.
